The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox glaberrima ssp. triflora ‘Triple Play’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Triple Play’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar, ‘Triple Play’, in their garden in Carlisle, Mass. in September of 2002. ‘Triple Play’ originated as a single variegated basal stem mutation on an unnamed plant of Phlox glaberrima ssp. triflora. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem layering in Carlisle, Mass. in September of 2002 by the Inventors. Propagation by stem layering and stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.